<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Aside about Bumblebee by ToraOkami303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582854">An Aside about Bumblebee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303'>ToraOkami303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Optimus adopts Aurora AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aurora is asleep but it feels weird not to tag her, Gen, HCs about Bumblebee's Frame Type, Optimus and Elita are just watching this conversation unfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee explains more about himself to Lennox. Lennox isn't sure how to feel about this news!</p><p>(Takes place during Chapter 3 of "Optimus' Adventures in Fatherhood")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee &amp; Arcee (Amica), Elita One/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Optimus adopts Aurora AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Aside about Bumblebee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my friends on Discord for Proof/Beta Reading! Please let me know if we missed anything.</p><p>This was originally going to be a part of the 3rd chapter of Optimus' Adventures in Fatherhood but it felt weird to have Bumblebee talking about himself in a chapter that is otherwise about Aurora.</p><p>Also I finally figured out why the spacing looked weird so I'm going to fix that for all the stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bumblebee makes his way to where Optimus and Elita are with their new, human, sparkling. He can’t wait to officially welcome her to the family, Arcee is one of his Amica so that makes him like… honorary big brother to her little sister right? Yeah that’s probably how it works. His antenna perk up as he enters the audial range of the Command Center, seems like Lennox is still in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s dedication to blending in. Even taking on a new local name?” Lennox chuckles as he comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee tilts his head, are they talking about him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of my best Scouts and one of Jazz’s best spies.” Optimus replies, he sounds like he’s smiling. Optimus seems hardly aware he has a smiling voice when he smiles but he totally does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee grins speeding up a little, knowing humans can switch topics pretty quickly for such slow talking creatures. They are talking about him and he totally wants in on this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait you’re telling me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright yellow</span>
  </em>
  <span> camero is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lennox doesn’t sound convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee buzzes in agreement as he strides into the room, he’s still fond of using Universal Basic for his simple agreement or disagreement statements. However, he switches back to English to explain things more clearly to Lennox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m technically part of Special Operations on loan to Optimus to work as a Scout. Actually most of the Scouts are from SpecOps. Some of us just hide in plain sight.” He peeks at the toddler Optimus is still cradling close. He’s already volunteered to babysit when he’s not on patrol whenever Optimus needs a break from being a Sire, or has to do work that it would be dangerous to have a human toddler present for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lennox looks between Optimus, Elita and Bumblebee, something the humans tend to do if they feel like they are being left out of a joke. Bee makes sure to project total seriousness, even if Lennox can’t properly teek his EM field, and use the accompanying human facial expression so that it’s clear they are having a serious conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hide in plain sight on Cybertron too?” Lennox asks, clearly just curious at this point instead of doubting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually...yeah. And not just in the plain clothes cop sense you are thinking. I’m a Praxian Insecticon. We’re a subspecies that developed to hide among the True Praxians, though at some point in our shared history we just kinda came clean and lived openly beside them. Bluestreak is a True Praxian for point of reference.” Bee grins down at Lennox, projecting as much non-threatening energy as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s seen The Thing and knows how skeeved out humans are by the concept of another species hiding among them. The alien race called the Ingrux they are currently fighting is enough of a horror film in the making on that front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… are you like… giant robot Cuckoos?” Lennox is doing his best effort to hide how creepy he finds that. It really sucks that humans have no control over their tiny EM field, makes it hard to be polite about stuff like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… yeah I suppose that could describe what we used to do but now we are more like… Ya know how you like... adopt a dog into your family to guard your baby? Kinda like that only you adopt like… a grown man into your family and he protects your baby and you help raise his baby while he’s busy protecting.” Bee shrugs, he hasn’t been alive long enough to remember the times before the two frame types worked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lennox gives Bee a funny look but drops the subject entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee lets the subject drop with a smile, returning his attention to the toddler of the day. He’ll let Lennox process that new information before trying to probe and see if that changed his relationship with the human at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>